monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Zizania
Ever since this beast of alien origin appeared on Earth, different teams of monsters have been trying to contain its lethal attacks. Every time someone finds a way to control Zizania, it changes its behavior and becomes even more terrifying. Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Zizania is an Elite monster and the first monster with Pierce status effect, which allows attacks to penetrate defensive status effects. It is also the first monster with an evolving trait: on rank 0, it is Hardened; on rank 1, Daze Immunity is added to the Hardened trait; and on rank 3, Zizania also becomes a Status Caster, applying Pierce to itself at the start of the battle. This Metal attacker's debuffs, Tortures, and vampiric moves drain its opponent's life pretty quickly. Beware of this alien machine. Pros: * Great Power * High Speed and above all Life for an attacker * 100% life-steal move + Self-NER * Has a Nature skill as a Metal type * Pierce effect that penetrates defensive status effects (Evasion, Mirrors, Shields, Taunts, Area Dodge, etc) * AoE Metal Weakness * Decent cooldowns * Slightly low stamina costs * Enemy PER * Self-regen skills * Many torture effects like Bleeding, Poisoned and Nanovirus * Special has AoE possession Cons: * Difficult to obtain (Unable to request for its cells) * You need to rank it up to get its best skills * Easy to deny due to its mediocre trait * Will instantly remove Pierce from itself after the skill; if you want to keep it, rank 3+ is needed * 4-Slot Syndrome (too many good moves to choose from) Recommended Moveset Nature Killer (Unranked) * Alien Sports (Self Pierce before dmg + 45 Metal dmg + Daze + Self PER, 26s, 1 CD) * Poisoned Thorns (Self Pierce + 50 Nature dmg + Poison + Self PER, 26s, 1 CD) * Sharp Petals (60 Special dmg + Bleed, 20s, 1 CD) * Carnivorous Plant (40 Special dmg + 100% Life Steal + Self NER, 38s, 2 CD) Natural Selector (Unranked 2) * Metal Plant (AoE 20 Metal dmg + Metal Weakness, 28s, no CD) * Sprout of Decay (AoE 30 Metal dmg + Nanovirus, 25s, 2 CD) * Unnatural Growth (Self Photophobic Shield + Regeneration, 30s, 3 CD) * Choose any skill above Alien Assassin (Ranked) * Nano Spores ( AoE 40 Metal dmg + Poison + Daze w/ 30s, 2 turn CD) * Thorns Out ( Self Pierce + 65 Special dmg + Nanovirus w/ 29s, 2 turn CD) * The Rooting (Self Evasion 1 turn + Regeneration + Extra turn w/ 35s 3 turn CD) * Choose any skill above Dominate and Eliminate (Ranked 2) * Ultimate Flytrap (55 Special dmg + Metal Weakness + Self 100% Life Steal + Self NER w/ 45s, 2 turn CD) * The Rooting * Choose any 2 skills above Recommended Runes: 3 Strength; 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Category:Metal monsters Category:Hardened Category:Daze Immunity Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Attacker Category:Causes Pierce Category:Elite Category:Adventurers book Category:Mechanical book Category:Villains book